<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like We Did When Spring Began by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549032">Like We Did When Spring Began</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadayo was supposed to enjoy sleeping for once on a night off from her second job, but instead, she's stuck overseeing detention. When she passes out at the desk, the delinquents decide to have some fun with her. Part of Somnotember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Somnotember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like We Did When Spring Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Miss Kawakami passed out at her desk, it was a shock to everyone. She'd been overseeing detention, stuck after school sitting in a class room full of delinquents who were supposed to sit and do nothing to cause any problems. All she had to do was watch over them, but it had been a string of long nights at her other job, and she'd been planning to go home and sleep on a fortunate night off, with the company she worked for doing repairs and their phone lines down, so no calls to be received and made. But instead of sleeping for fifteen hours straight, detention duty swung up and smacked her in face.</p><p>The same way that one of the delinquents' cocks did.</p><p>"She's out fucking cold," he said, cockslapping the frazzled, exhausted teacher as she lay face-down on her desk, outright snoring.</p><p>"I can't believe you checked with your dick."</p><p>"I'll do more than that." He reached for her nose, plugging it up and making her mouth open as she snored and squirmed, but didn't actually awaken. He then sank his cock into her mouth and began to make slow, shallow thrusts forward. The other detention attendees were quickly out of their seats as he fucked Miss Kawakami's mouth; it was the kind of commotion that was bound to get attention and stir up some excitement, and everyone suddenly wanted a piece of the teacher's helpless, exhausted body.</p><p>Sadayo was rolled onto her back over the desk, knocking papers and supplies off of it as people scrambled to get at her and find some way in on using the tired, pretty teacher's body. With her head hanging off the edge of the desk, another cock slid eagerly forward to claim it, and Sadayo did nothing as careful strokes rubbed up against her tongue but never strayed in too deep, never got into her throat. With a hand carefully on his cock and stroking it, the student made sure he was using her mouth to keep his cock warm and provide him something to grind up against, but he resisted the urge to go any deeper. Waking her up would ruin this amazing thing.</p><p>Another cock rubbed against her face and into her tugged in some of her messy hair, grinding greedily at her as his thrusts continued on and he worked with an utterly careless excitement. "None of you guys had her right?" he asked. "Because I did. And all I could think of all class was bending her over the chalkboard and ramming into her. Now's our chance."</p><p>Hands tugged up her shirt and got at her modest breasts, grabbing greedily at them while more hands lifted up her jean skirt, her panties getting tugged aside for ease of access as a confident, swift thrust forward sank his cock into her snug pussy. "She's not as tight as I thought she'd be," he said, cocking a brow as he fucked her, having no idea what she moonlit as and that while she was the exasperated, tired woman she seemed to be, it wasn't quite from spending all her time doing teacher work. "But fuck, this is nice. I've never had this much fun in detention before."</p><p>Sadayo remained deep in her slumber, even as steady thrusts began to rock her body and she fell into a state of confused, foggy surrender, doing absolutely nothing to pull herself back from the sudden focus and attention of these thrusts. The boys were all over her, ready to make her hang in confused, unmoving surrender as they indulged in her body harder, as they pushed on through this pleasure without restraint or care. These misbehaved students crossed a line into greater misbehavior than they ever had before, reckless and wicked in the wild indulgence they pushed her body to. Exhaustion wracked her body and left her completely exposed now for these rowdy boys.</p><p>Her hands were lifted up off the table, as the last of the detention attendees finally took their bold step forward, forcing her hands onto their dicks and using it for a second-hand handjob, jerking off with their hands over hers and relishing in the softness. "Do we cum in her so she wakes up with a surprise?'</p><p>The eager cheering and approval bubbled up louder. The one who was groping her climbed up for a titfuck, and she lay there serving six cocks at once. Even awake and at her night job, that would have been more than she had to deal with, but as she lay limp on the desk, she did it all for them for free, letting the excitement pick up as they gangbanged the teacher in petulant rebellion for even holding them in detention in the first place. Everyone wanted more of her, and their wild indulgence only grew messier and firmer as they made their point, proving with each indulgence how thoroughly they wanted to use her body, and not holding back from that for even a second.</p><p>The result was a gooey eruption of cum all over her face and her shirt, onto her breasts, and most frustrating of all, into her pussy. The boys all cheered for the one who creampied her, shouting about who would be next, who wanted to get a turn at her and how much fun it would be to use her. She ended up taking a load from each of them, while cum built up onto her face and her clothes, through her hair, and once they had grown bored of violating the slumbering teacher, they unlocked the classroom door and waltzed out of detention early, leaving Sadayo passed out on her desk, leaking with cum.</p><p>When Sadayo finally startled up from her sleep, she could taste bitter, salty something on her tongue, gasping as she looked around. "I wasn't sleeping," she said in firm insistence to the students who were supposed to be in detention. They weren't. And worse, she looked down at her dishevelled state, at the cum leaking out of her twat and covering her clothes, and the dread of realization washed over her. She knew what had happened, and she didn't want to admit it, but the quivering panic shook her as she knew precisely just what they had done to her body. Slumping back onto her desk, her only response was a sardonic, "I can't even go my one night off without getting treated like a sex toy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>